Caught by surprise
by kendra83
Summary: Severus, Minerva, and the end of an annoying day.


His lips were suddenly on her nape, his teeth grazing softly on her skin. There was something delicious, in those frantic movements, a thrill coming from the thought of doing something somehow prohibited. To make out with no less than Minerva McGonagall, and in her office, and after a day full of fights and discussions... Oh, thought proudly Severus Snape while his hands sneaked around her waist reaching for her breasts, that was definitely a good way to begin his evening.

Her back was pressed against his chest, her breath ragged and broken - she didn't have anticipate such a thing, Severus had caught her by surprise, but she couldn't say it was a problem. On the contrary. He was always the gentleman, during their encounters, always focused firstly on giving pleasure to her and only then able to indulge in his own needs... This change, though, was all except unwelcomed. She found herself like a lot being pressed against the cold stone wall, and even more she liked how his talented hands were playing with her body, and most of all the way his length was giving signs of its presence through their clothes' fabric. Her right hand left the wall and reached behind her, looking for it, and it would have been difficult to decipher whose was the most satisfied moan when she got her prize.

- Minerva, - he muttered, his lips still on the skin of her neck. She smiled to herself, keeping her hand moving softly on the front of his trousers.

- Severus? -

- You're playing with fire, witch, - he admonished her. His hands were now under the hem of her skirt, rolling it up her legs while massaging them with his thumbs. She was feeling him getting hard under her fingers, and this was enough to make her wanton. Her ass grinded backward, slowly, deliberately brushing him.

- Am I, Potion Master? - she asked, and it was too much for him.

His fingers landed on her lingerie, from which he freed her in less than a moment, then went in search of her, of the truer, more intimate point of her. He brushed her lightly, almost sweetly - he loved this game apparently based on the strength, but he wanted her to be ready for it, too... And he found she was, probably readier and wetter than the most of times they had been together before.

- You are, Professor, - he managed to say between his own gasps. Her hand didn't have ceased to stimulate him, even if through the fabric, and he was now so hard he found difficult to focus. Minerva felt it, too, and tried to turn herself in order to properly take care of what she had provoked in him. - Don't dare, - he stopped her, and only then he caressed her back before his hands left her to undo his belt and trousers.

Minerva McGonagall found herself even more excited than a few minute before and shivered in anticipation. Her moisture dripped along her tights, her core throbbing for him. Still, Snape was standing motionless, his cock aligned with her open but just millimetres out. Was he torturing her? - she thought. Well, she wasn't in the mood. - Will you make me wait forever? - asked briskly to him. He towered on her, bending down until his hands were firmly on her breasts again. Then he entered her - one motion, sure, determined, so strong that it kept her breath away for a moment. - Oh, Severus, - exhaled her when he started moving with no so much delicacy inside her, - it was about time... -

His limbs moved strongly, frantically, and he was pumping inside out without any loss of rhythm. It was her, with her gasps and moans, to guide him down the right path - she quite couldn't believe it, he was taking her from behind with such a passion, and she was so excited by the idea that her knees were getting weak... Still she had enough strength to conduct the game, to push backward in order to meet his thrusts, and it was clear like the sun he was appreciating it very much.

When he knew he couldn't possibly hold himself more, though, one of his hands left her breast with one last pinch on its hardened peak, reaching down for her clit. Minerva closed her eyes immediately - the friction was too much to bear further. She lost her breath, her mind, she was nothing more than nerves, sensations, lust, and when Severus exploded in her she welcomed his orgasm with her own, trembling in his arms like a leaf.

- Forgive me. I should have been gentler, I know, I... I don't know what... -

- Shhhh, - she silenced him, softly stroking his arms entwined on her abdomen. They were still linked, they were still one, and the last thing she wanted was to spoil the moment. - I loved it, Severus. It was... Different, but wonderful. We should do it again, don't you think so? -

He smiled on her back, kissing her spine almost reverently now that the passion had subsided. - It would be great. -

**A/N:**

**I don't know yet if it should be a one-shot or not... What do you suggest?**

**Thank you for reviews and suggestions! 3**


End file.
